


Putting it in Words

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [82]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: He really was only trying to help.





	Putting it in Words

He really was only trying to help. Everyone thought the worst when Thomas had suggested he helped Andy learn to read, especially Andy, he could hardly bear to be in a room with him. Thomas should have thought ‘sod the lot of them,’ but something made him persevere and, with the greatest reluctance, Andy had accepted his offer to help. 

That was why, when a piece of paper came under Thomas’ door, he picked it up with interest. He opened the folded letter. 

‘Thank you for helping me to write down how much you mean to me. I love you.’


End file.
